The invention relates to games played for amusement, and more particularly to a new and improved tabletop game apparatus in the form of an athletic game.
Various amusement games, based upon the generally recognized rules of athletic sports, are known. Usually, these games are of a nature that they are for the playing of a single sport, so that separate games must be obtained and used for the playing of different sports. In addition, many of these games are designed in a manner such that the outcome of the game is dependent almost entirely upon the element of chance rather than the skill of the players.